The Third Side
by akumajae94
Summary: When Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi were having difficulty fighting three level 4 akuma and a bunch of level 1 & 2...someone appear and help them. What if this person gave Allen a offer to join her when he lose his home, will he accept the the offer and who is this mystery person?
1. Intro

Hi everyone, this is my first story please forgive me of any grammar mistake and I do not own DGM, thank you. 


	2. Who is she?

Akumajae94: Hi~

Allen: Who are you?

Akumajae94: I'm your author

Lavi: Why does your name have akuma in it? Are you an akuma?

Kanda: (heard the word akuma) I will slice you damn akuma... (Dashing towards me with mugen)

Akumajae94: (panic) WAIT! I'm not an akuma! I'm your author and Kanda if you don't take mugen away from me right now I'm going to tell Komui you kiss Lenalee.

Kanda: Che... (Walk away)

Lavi: So will you now tell us why there is an akuma in your name?

Akumajae94: (sigh) That's not my real name, I just don't want to let anyone know who I am and there's akuma in it cuz it's easier to remember.

Lavi: Oh... Allen: So what do you need us here for?

Akumajae94: I need you guys help me with the disclaimer.

Allen: Lavi you do it!

Lavi: No Allen you do it! Fighting for 5 mins...

Akumajae94: Enough I don't care which one of you don't it, just do it if not I'm going to tell Komui both of you kissed Lenalee!

Allen/Lavi: (face pale) OKAY WE WILL SAY IT! Akumajae94 doesn't claim any of us expect her own character.

Akumajae94: (smile) See it's not that hard and thank you.

**?: in bold **

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi went on a mission to search for innocence in a small town near London. When searching, they came across three levels 4 akuma and a whole bunch of level 1 and 2...

**Allen: Why are there so many of them here? **

**Lavi: What the hell!? We seriously need backup! **

**Lenalee: I already call brother, the backup are on their way here now! **

We have to hold them off until the backup comes.

**Kanda: Che whatever I don't care, can we attack now? **

**Allen: (look around) Guys we have a problem here... **

**Kanda: WHAT? Allen: We have to spit up since there are still people on the street we have to keep them save... **

**Lavi: WHAT!? We can't spit up now, we're shorthanded why don't you ask Link to do it instead? **

**Allen: Lavi have you forgotten, Link's not with us on this mission cuz he got call back to the central headquarters. **

**Lavi: Shit! This is the only time I hope he's here... **

**Lenalee: We have no choice, Allen you go protect the people since you can differentiate the akuma and human. The rest of us will hold off the akuma until you and the backup join us. **

After that, Allen went to protect the people while the rest fights the akuma. After Allen and the backup came, they're still having hard time but still manage to hold on. While all that's going on, one person was watching them until the fight got difficult for them...

**?: Maybe I should go help them now...angel heart activate. **

Allen Pov

When we were having a hard time fighting those akuma, suddenly we saw a bright light...in the bright light I saw a girl covered in white and I mean all white, from her white hair to her white shoes. What surprise me the most is the akumas stop moving the moment she sing, after that she went up to a level 4 and did something I have never seen before...

**Lavi: (surprise) What did she do!? The akumas that she touches just turn into ash... **

**Allen: (eyes widen) How...!? **

**Lenalee: Allen what did you see? **

**Allen: (still in shock) But...that's impossible...! **

**Kanda: (pissed) Moyashi what did she do! **

**Allen: She frees the soul just by touching them...but how? **

After I say that, everyone froze up until a voice was heard...

**?: Are all of you going to just stand or fight? **

**Lenalee: (snap out) Sorry about that but who are you? **

**?: (smile) I'm Icy and since I already destroy the level 4 akumas, I will leave the rest to you guys. Goodbye~ **

When she appear in front of us, I finally get to see her closely, she look around 18 years old. She has long white hair with sky blue eyes, she's giving off a feeling of peace…I was so distracted by her. I only snap out of it when I heard her say goodbye and something ask me to stop her…

**Allen: Wait! **

When I say that, she suddenly appears in front of me and whisper to me...

**Icy: Allen~ don't worry we will meet again soon~**

**Allen: How did you know my name? Just who are you exactly?**

**Icy: (whisper) I will explain to you when we meet again and like I said, my name is Icy but just remember one thing Allen, I'm not your enemy and never will be. Well then its goodbye for now…**

After she said that, there's a bright light and she vanished. After she disappears, we went back to our battles but there's a question in all of our heart; "What is she".

Akumajae94: That's the end of this chapter

Allen: Who is Icy?

Akumajae94: She's a character I created

Lavi: Is she real?

Akumajae94: She's as real as you

Lenalee: Then will she appear in this chat?

Akumajae94: Nope

Allen: Why?

Akumajae94: Cuz I say so

Kanda: Che…

Akumajae94: Anyway please look forward to the next chapter


End file.
